thomas_and_friends_cgi_series_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Island Railway Tales.
Sodor Island Railway Tales is a series spin-off taken credit with "Shining Time Station", and it is narrated by Ringo Starr and use by British terminology to US is Brice Stone, and it has narrated like seasons of episodes that were televised by Shepperton Studios and it is used after like one episode and it is used for special occasions on long episodes during a two-part or a trilogy, or a 4-part adventure for once after the first CGI series episode from the first CGI season. But it had on episode after one story, but unlike the classic model set era (The Britt Allcroft era), it is using restored footage, Well only 4 were narrated by Ben Foster. It used music from the classic music model set era and Bluebird Themes from the first two CGI Seasons, and Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell's music in Season 3-now onwards instead of Bluebird Themes. Note: Some un-televised Railway Series stories are narrated in some episodes. Season 1 # Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked. - Thomas was cheeky to Gordon, and now Gordon gets revenge on Thomas. # Thomas Train/A Big Day for Thomas. - When Henry was ill, Thomas wanted to pull a train for him. # Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas. - Thomas gets sick of pulling coaches, so Edward brings trucks for him. # Edward, Gordon and Henry. - Henry, Edward, and Gordon have several adventures. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Thomas Saves the Day. - When James comes by with a goods train, and know, Thomas helps James out from his awful accident in a field. # James the Red Engine's Story. - James gets into trouble and tries to make up with errors. # Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conductor. - Henry is late at Elsbridge and that kept Thomas very cross and very impatient, and one day, Thomas left the guard behind. # Thomas Goes Fishing. - Thomas wants to go fishing. # Thomas and Terence/Terence the Tractor. - Thomas gets stuck in the snowdrift and he was rescued by Terence. # Toby and his Close Friends. - Toby is saved by The Fat Controller after his tramway closes for good. # Henry the Green Engine. Henry overcomes his problems to gain his might and fight with respect. # Thomas and Gordon Off the Rails. - Gordon falls into a ditch and Thomas falls down the mine, and soon they become great friends when they rescued each other. # Thomas and Bertie/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race/The Great Race. - Thomas challenges Bertie a friendly race. # Percy and Small Engine and the Troublesome Engines - The big engines are fed up with The Fat Controller's shunting work, so The Fat Controller gets a new tank engine called Percy. Season 2 # Thomas' Stories for Fun - Thomas and Percy fallout after a purpose of coal, when trucks and coal bring disaster, and when Thomas returned from the works a few days later after feeling ill, his brakes are left stiff, The arches on the Viaduct wanted strengthening, and the big engines at Knapford are late, and Thomas helps Bertie out when he breaks down, and Percy wants to make things up with Thomas, and the day after that, Thomas soon gets his comeuppance when his side rod snaps and Percy helps him to get home. # Percy Proves a Point! - After making jokes on Gordon and James, Percy get tricked by backing signals, and when Percy is having a hard time, The Fat Controller gets him an engine named Duck, and Percy has a race with Harold. # Thomas Gets Karma - Thomas and Percy have an argument with racism, and Percy was delayed by the mess he was made, and that night, Percy claims his driver saw a ghost train, but Thomas doesn't believe in him he did, and so Percy decides to scare his friend and that's what started a truce and Thomas and Percy were now friends again. # Hello Scottish Twins. - Two well meaning Scottish goods engines cause confusion and delay in the yard. # Percy Takes the Plunge. - Percy and Henry have a disagreement on why how water is nothing to an engine with determination. # Duck and the Evil Diesel. - An evil diesel engine named: Diesel creates confusion and delay and everyone blames Duck. # The Good Friends. - Everyone gets into silly mishaps while Edward surprises everyone. # Branch Line Friends. - Thomas has an accident and a lazy Diesel-rail car named Daisy arrives to date. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. - Thomas gets piled and buried up in a large snowdrift, and Donald and Douglas help him out. Season 3 # Percy and the Scarf. - Percy is fed up with the coldness, he wanted a scarf, but Henry disagrees. # Thomas Tells Percy a Promise. - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and to despite him, a bad storm arrives on Sodor. # Double Header. - Toby is sad and stranded while heading to Crewe and James becomes a double header. # Domeless Engines do not Have Respect. - Gordon is jealous of the City of Truro, so he decided to be faster than while and lost his dome on the bridge. # Donald's Duck. - Duck gets cross with Donald for teasing him, so he decided to play a trick on Douglas' twin brother Donald. # Henry's Forest. - Henry is miserable when his favorite forest is cut and blown down. # Mavis and Toby. - After Mavis' incident, she feels embarrassed about it and she redeems herself to have Toby walk on tightrope. # Thomas Goes "CRASH!". - Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads. # All at Sea. - Percy is jealous of Duck when he thinks he should travel to the horizon. # The Post Train/The Mail Train. - Thomas and Percy try to save their posts (mail stamps in the US version) from being replaced by Harold the Helicopter. # Oliver the Great Western Engine. - Oliver arrives on Sodor, and he falls off the turntable after being taught a very stupid lesson. # The Fruitful Day, - Percy and James have an adventure with the fruit train. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. - Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Season 4 # Duke the Lost Engine. - Thomas tells his friends a unique story about Duke. # Bulldog. - Thomas tells his friends about Duke and his friend Falcon. Category:Model live action series. Category:Restored footage during stories. Category:Storytime with Thomas stories.